Because of Ice Cream
by Ricchan15
Summary: Yuki had to go back to Japan because of her family business. Just because of ice cream, she meets her true love. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, THEIR SONGS, KAITO, THE OTHER VOCALOIDS MENTIONED, OR THE PICTURE USED FOR THE COVER.


**_A/N: I actually posted this earlier but something happened when I copied it directly from Wattpad. Apparently, it gave codes instead of the story. I apologise for that. I was actually reported because of my mistake. TT^TT_**

My name is Kotobuki Yukimura, or Yuki for short. I have long black hair with red highlights and icy blue eyes which I got from okaa-san. I am a 19 year old girl who likes playing music, composing songs, and playing with popular songs. I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona, but I was born in Tokyo. We migrated when I was 2 years old. Even if I grew in a different country, my parents still made me learn Japanese to make sure I don't forget where I really came from.

Anyway. My parents and I moved back to Japan because my oji-san was really sick and otou-san had to keep the business going, which was a recording studio, the place where amateurs record their songs and all that. I think I know where I got my music loving personality.

On our third day in Japan, I went out for a stroll with my guitar on my back like a backpack, my laptop, and a clear-book filled with some lyrics and all that. I wanted to find a park so I could listen to music and do my work.

While walking around, I was too busy admiring the tall buildings when I bumped into someone.

"Ahh!" we both screamed and all the files from my clear-book were scattered on the side walk.

"Gomen!" I said while picking up the discarded pieces of paper.

"It's fine," a male voice replied.

I looked up to see a guy maybe a year older than me with dark blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a simple blue shirt, a dark blue jacket, and a white scarf. I can tell that this guy really likes blue.

He helped me pick up my papers and handed them to me after he stood up.

"Gomen," I said again as I took the papers from him. I then noticed that his ice cream was all covered a part of his shirt.

"Please stop apologizing. I already told you, it's fine," he complained.

"At least let me buy you another ice cream. I practically wasted your money and soiled your shirt," I pleaded. I felt guilty that I messed up his shirt and killed his ice cream.

"If that's gonna stop you from apologizing, fine."

"Uhm.. Where exactly is the nearest ice cream place?" I asked.

"Follow me," he said.

The both of us walked together to this ice cream place. We both ordered vanilla ice cream and I paid at the counter.

"Arigatou," he said to me with a smile.

"Douitashimashite," I replied.

"Shion Kaito," he said holding out his hand.

"Kotobuki Yukimura," I said then I shook his hand. He seemed like a very nice guy.

"Would you like to sit down, Yukimura-san?" he asked.

"Call me Yuki. And sure," I said then sat down on the couch across him.

"Are you new here Yuki-san?"

"Uhm.. Yes. I actually just moved here from the U.S."

"Then, welcome to Japan!" he said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said giggling.

"So, you love music?"

"How can you tell?"

"You have a guitar on your back. And when I picked up the papers you had, they looked like lyrics. What language is it?"

I blushed when he said I have a guitar on my back. Of course it would be obvious. "English. I haven't really tried listening to Japanese music."

"Why not?"

"Well, because it's not my type."

"Come here." I sat down beside him and he brought out an iPod. He handed me one of the earphones and started the song.

 _mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka_

 _kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou_

 _yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite_

 _toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo_

 _arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete_

 _wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo_

After that, he turned down the song and asked, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Who sang this?"

"Me of course," he said with a cute smile.

"No way! Your voice is so awesome!", I practically screamed. I then noticed that people were staring at me. "Gomen," I said blushing a thousand shades of red. I then noticed Kaito chuckling so I pouted like a child.

"Do you want proof that it's me?" he asked. I nodded and he sang the song live. "That proof enough?" I just nodded in response. I was staring at him like a crazy girl which caused him to chuckle again.

After talking a bit in the shop, we decided to exchange numbers and then we parted. Kaito was a really cool guy. We actually had a lot in common. When I got home, I got a text message.

 _"Hey Yuki-chan.. I had fun today.. -Kaito"_

This made me blush. I never thought he would actually text me.

 _"Hey. I had fun too.. Thanks.. :3 -Yuki"_

After that night, we would text everyday and sometimes go out for ice cream. We would also go to arcades or just go to the park, sit under a tree, and play music. I learned a lot about Kaito and he too learned a lot about me.

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

"Good morning mom," I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Morning sweetie. Why so cheerful?" she replied and placed my breakfast in front of me.

"Kaito said he's going to introduce me to his band today. I'm excited at the same time nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure they will love you. Now eat up."

After breakfast, I took a shower, dressed up, and prepared my things. As soon as the doorbell rang, I said goodbye to my mom and left with Kaito. We took his car and on the way there, we listened to Bruno Mars. I actually got him to listen to American songs for once.

When we got there, he went out then opened the door for me. We went inside together. As soon as we got in, we saw a girl with long light teal hair, twins with blonde hair, a girl with long pink hair, a brunette, and a guy with long purple hair.

"Hey guys! This is my friend Yuki. Yuki, these are my friends; Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, and Gakupo," Kaito introduced while pointing to each of them.

"Hey Yuki!" they all chorused with sweet smiles on their faces.

"K..konichiwa m..m..minna.", I stuttered.

"Are you okay, Yuki-chan?" Kaito asked with a worried look.

"H..Hai."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai. Don't worry about me. Hajimemashite," I said facing his friends with a smile on my face. 'Don't be nervous. They don't bite', I thought to myself.

We spent the day getting to know each other and all that. They were actually nice. I also sang for them because Kaito had to tell them that I can sing. I also told them about my life before I came back to Japan. At around 6 in the evening, everyone left, leaving me and Kaito at his house.

We went to his backyard. He brought along a big bucket of vanilla ice cream. We both ate in silence, until he broke it.

"Hey Yuki-chan."

"Hai Kai-kun?"

"Well.. We've been friends for a while now and..."

"And?"

"Well.. I was wondering how you felt about me," he said

"Uhm. Well.. You were my first friend. We have a lot in common. You're always there when I need you. You have a wonderful voice. And-" He cut me off.

"I mean how you really feel. How you see me."

I looked down and played with my fingers. I didn't know how to say I really really **really** like him. During the 2 months we were friends, he was always there for me. For the past 2 months, a small crush has slowly transformed into something unexpected.

"Don't you like me?" he said. He grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look into his eyes. I was sucked into those magnificent dark blue eyes. "Don't you like me?" he repeated and he slowly held my face in his hands.

"I.. I..." I stuttered. Why can't I say anything?

"You what Yuki?" he whispered. I felt his lips hovering on mine.

"I love you Kai-kun," I whispered.

He then closed the space between us. At first, I didn't know what to do, but after a few minutes, I responded. It was just a gentle kiss that can make any girl fall to their knees. After an minute, he pulled away. His forehead touched mine.

"I love you Yuki," he said. He slowly placed me on his lap while I snuggled unto him.

"Kai-kun."

"Hai?"

"Are you my.."

"Hai.."

"And I'm your.."

"Hai..", he said the faced me. He planted a light kiss on my lips again which made me smile.

After we ate dinner, he drove me home. I jumped onto my bed and smiled. I so happy we bumped each other. I'm happy I bought him ice cream. I'm happy that I have him by my side. I'm happy I just became his girlfriend.

All this just because of ice cream.

 ** _The End ~_**


End file.
